Weed
For the plant in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes with a similar appearance, see Invasive Species Weeds are Spawnable Plant ally units for the plants that appear in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville.They are the plant counterparts to the Browncoat Zombie and, like the Browncoat Zombie, they have different variants that serve as equivalents to the many Browncoat variants in the zombie version of Garden Ops called Graveyard Ops. They are spawnable in Herbal Assault (the reverse of Gardens and Graveyards) and they also appear as enemies in Graveyard Ops (the reverse of Garden Ops) in addition to spawning throughout the plant side of Backyard Battleground where they will engage in seemingly random fights with nearby Browncoats and other zombies. Their name refers to the name given to a plant that is considered to be undesirable or "in the wrong place". The Weeds' melee attack is called Weed Whip, which deals 15 damage, and the ranged attack is called Seed Spit, which deals 15 damage. However, other variants have other attacks. Weeds use their ranged attack more frequently than their zombie equivalents. Stickerbook description Weed The backbone of Crazy Dave's ground forces, these Weeds can grow just about anywhere. Halloweed The Halloweed might just frighten the pants off a zombie. Springenweed These special weeds hatch from eggs every Spring. Appearance The Weed is a dandelion-like plant with a cabbage-like head bearing a pair of eyes and a mouth as well as 4 purple staimen-like antenae coming out from the top. A pair of "arms" protruding from the lower end of its stalk. At the lower end of its stalk are 4 zigzag leaves that serve as feet. Health *Easy: 18 *Normal: 26 *Hard: 30 *CRAAAAAZY: 36 Gallery Weed GW2.jpg|Weed's sticker WeedDescriptionPvZGW2.png|Weed's stickerbook description Halloweed_Sticker.png|Halloweed's sticker HalloweedDescriptionPvZGW2.png|Halloweed's stickerbook description Springenweed_Sticker.png|Springenweed's sticker Springenweed_Description.png|Springenweed's stickerbook description File:Green Things.png|The variants of Weed (Normal, Pumpkin and Terracotta) File:DeadWeed.png|Weed vanquished File:Weeds are growing.png|Weeds are growing File:Deadweed.png|Another Weed vanquished File:Plantsbus.png|A Weed on a bus with Rose, Citron and Kernel Corn TaleofSpookySquash.jpg|A Halloweed and Pumpkin Weed in a loading screen promoting Spooky Squash along with it, Rose and Vampire Flower Untitled21.png|The Weed carrying a treasure chest in a trailer that never appeared in-game IMG 0974-1-.PNG|A summoning mound for Weeds in-game in Zomburbia Trivia *Weeds were the first new Spawnable Plants introduced in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 and are by far the most numerous ones. **They are also the first spawnable plants that are not stationary turrets, instead, they are capable of actual movement. *Coincidentally, a Browncoat Zombie variant exists that wears a pumpkin on its head too. **However, the Pumpkin Browncoat (or Jackocoat in Garden Warfare 2) doesn't nearly have as much health as a Pumpkin Weed, because the Pumpkin Weed is the equivalent to the Conehead Zombie while the Pumpkin Browncoat is re-styled Browncoat. *Sometimes when summoned or when they score a vanquish, the Weeds may laugh in an evil manner, although this is hard to hear. *They have a relatively high-pitched voice, though this is again hard to hear. *Its Halloween costume variant, Halloweed is a pun and portmanteau of Halloween and Weed. See also *Browncoat Zombie Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville plants Category:Spawnable Plants Category:Lawn of Doom Category:Springening